


my god

by attajihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attajihyo/pseuds/attajihyo
Summary: quick summary: dahyun is a nerd who has a big ass crush on sana but sana's cold and mysterious and doesn't want to talk to dahyun. why???? jihyo seems to know more than she lets on and momo has been acting real weird lately. because of their past connection to sana, do they know why sana acts the way she does? is she not what she says she is? featuring nayeon and her gf jeongyeon being cute and all, tzuyu and chaeyoung being cool classmates and quiet mina.





	my god

Dahyun had a big fat crush on Sana. The Sana Minatozaki. The ‘It’ girl. Popular for being gorgeous, smart, sporty and more importantly, being enticingly mysterious. She would flick her hair and the boys would swoon. Drop a pen and everyone within a 5 metre radius would try to pick it up for her. She didn’t say much. That was what made her so interesting. It left others wanting more.

Which is why Dahyun’s so ashamed of her feelings towards Sana. Out of everyone in the grade, her heart had to choose the most unreachable, out-of-her-league girl in what was most likely, the whole school. If anyone heard about Dahyun’s ‘dilemma’, they would probably laugh and overall question her feelings.

Which was what her best friend, Nayeon did exactly.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, WHAT????!!” Nayeon’s hands quickly found its way to her forehead as she massaged it in shock and mostly just to process the absurdity of the situation.

She burst out guffawing as she questioned in between quick breaths, “Oh my god not you too-Why??? You’ve never even….talked to her!!!! Barely anyone’s even had a proper conversation with her and suddenly everyone and their mum, and their uncle, and their niece, and their second cousin half removed has a romantic interest in this girl. Why would anyone see her in that light? Do people really imagine themselves being in a relationship with someone as cold and silent as her? She goes to school looking like she wants to murder everyone in the midst of her presence. And you know what? She looks like the type of person who can actually get away with it.”

Nayeon ended her intense, gesticulating rant in a big sigh as she lied her head down on the table.

“Don’t say that. She’s not like that at all! Remember when Jeongyeon fell on her face when she tried to run for the ball when we were playing soccer? Sana was the first one to run to her to help her. She was trying to help YOUR girlfriend. You can’t talk smack about her after that…” Dahyun whined in a futile attempt to bring up a worthy argument.

“And YOU!” Nayeon suddenly brought her face to Dahyun’s own, completely ignoring whatever the younger had just said. “Out of all people, I thought you would be the most sensible one when it came to love. You know…. What the outcome is to this. But still, your heart possesses bad judgement, like everyone else’s.”

Nayeon talked like she had just lost a battle, disappointed in herself rather than her best friend in front of her, “I’m sorry. I cannot help you. You were doomed from the start. This love you wish for will never be true. And there is nothing I can do to help you rid yourself of these pointless feelings.”

“Okay now you’re just being embarrassingly dramatic. It’s fine! I’ll be fine! This crush or whatever is really, probably nothing. I’ll get over it. No big deal no stress. Look, you should just forget about it, I’ll get over her in a week. Bet.” Dahyun straight-out lied, clearly knowing she had a crush on Sana Minatozaki for a year and about seven months.

“Pfffffff, yeah okay. Sure thing boss.” Nayeon sighed. Knowing Dahyun for three years meant she knew her best friend could never seem to get over her infatuation easily when it came to liking girls.

~

Dahyun sits next to Sana in every science class. Which means she gets to be in Sana’s personal space without getting the look from Sana. Because the seats are assigned.

You see, once someone chooses to sit next to Sana, she’ll give you the look that Nayeon had described as ‘looking like she wants to murder everyone in the midst of her presence’. This means that no one sits next to her. But because Dahyun didn’t choose to sit next to her, Sana doesn’t give her the look. At least, that’s the reason Dahyun believes.

Despite trying her best not to stare at Sana in class, she occasionally does. She can’t help it.

Dahyun drops a pen she was holding during one of her ogling sessions. Sana is quick to pick it up for her.

“Oh. Hmm….” Dahyun whimpers as Sana looks in her eyes, waiting for her to grab the pen she picked up for her. She does eventually, slowly, with her two hands she takes the pen, brushing both of their hands together. Sana snatches her hand away quickly as she breathes, eyes wavering. She turns to the front of the board and acts like nothing happened, expression turned neutral.

But something did happen, at least to Dahyun. Her heart rate quickens and she lies her head down on the table as she slightly whines in satisfaction. Her mind can’t stop thinking about what just happened. That was the most she’s ever gotten out of her crush. She squeals at the attention she had just been given by Sana. Her face heats up and her heart can’t seem to bring itself to calm down. The feel of her fingers, soft when she touched it. And ice cold….

She actually touched Sana! She squeals louder. Tzuyu, who sits in the front, shushes her and Dahyun sits up, suddenly remembering the fact that Sana was still sitting next to her. She turns to her seatmate only to see Sana with an annoyed expression as she faces the front of the classroom. Dahyun’s heart sinks a little.

She must be judging me. She must think I’m so weird.

But despite her concerns over what her crush is thinking which is starting to eat her alive, she looks at Sana’s side profile and admires how she can still look glowing even with a vexed guise. In this moment, she really starts to feel pathetic over her feelings.

~

“Why don’t you like her, Momo?” Dahyun waddles to catch up to her.

“Why do you like her, Dahyun? Seems pretty unreasonable.”

Dahyun considered Momo as a fun loving gal. Outwardly dumb and amusing. The perfect formula for an easy going friend. There was not one serious bone in her body. Except when talking about Sana.

To explain briefly, Momo and Sana were the best of friends ever since the beginning of kindergarten. They were the classic BFFs. They were inseparable. Always had each other’s back for six long years until the start of high school that was. They were together one day and split up the next. This obviously left the grade puzzled and wanting answers. Did a fight happen? Are they still friends?

None of them answered anyone’s questions as to what happened between them. They never hung out again after they separated and didn’t even dare to look into each other’s eyes. Jihyo says Sana used to be a cheerful, easy-going and loving person before the ‘incident’ happened that broke them up. She wouldn’t elaborate further.

Jihyo also described Momo as being the same as always, although sometimes Dahyun would see Momo looking into the distance with an almost heart-breaking expression that was hard to look at, completely frozen. Dahyun doubts she will ever hear the full story.

“I don’t know. That’s just who my heart chose. I can’t help it.” Dahyun tries cheerfully, although seeing Momo’s pissed off expression she pouts and stops talking about her crush.

Momo notices her pout and shrugs off whatever negativity she was feeling and she steps in front of Dahyun. “Do you want to go out with me?” Momo looks down at the shorter girl, bringing her face close to hers.

Dahyun slightly smacks her arm, “Don’t say it like that! You make it sound like you want to take me out on a date or something.” She smiles from ear to ear.

“If you want~” Momo sings softly.

“No thanks. I prefer us being the best of buddies. Hehehe.” Dahyun giggles as she pushes her (much too big) glasses up her nose bridge with her two hands. Momo cries inwardly over her cuteness.

“Hurry up love birds. Let’s not waste the time they give us for lunch.” Jihyo said tiredly as she came in between them and put her arms around their shoulders. Pushing them to their usual table where Nayeon was already sitting down at, immersed in her book.

Dahyun has three best friends. They are Momo, Nayeon and Jihyo.

She met Momo first at the very beginning of high school. Momo approached her when she was standing around in the class, too scared to talk to anyone. After their first conversation, they naturally clicked and gradually became really close friends. Momo had the same type of exciting passion for dance as Dahyun did for science and that same eager willingness to try their hardest for their dreams and what they believed in. And also the occasional dumb joke was received well between them.

She then met Jihyo after the break-up of Sana and Momo’s friendship. Dahyun knew Jihyo, who had been a close friend of the two of them, was torn between who to hang out with after they parted ways. She doesn’t know why Jihyo chose to be with Momo in the end but is grateful for the choice as she has become almost Dahyun’s mum. Despite initial worries of the both of them not being compatible friends, over the years they had developed a special bond and made memories that Dahyun knows will be with her for a long time.

Nayeon came in last. Nayeon was loud, overbearing and a little too self-confident in a way that she just has to remind everyone constantly. This annoyed Dahyun at first. Especially when she would attack her for no specific reason. It pissed Dahyun off more when she would call it a joke even though she knew her comments had hurt her.

The more Nayeon ‘jokingly’ insulted her, the more they fought. The more they fought, the more they were interacting with each other. They interacted with each other so many times to the point that Nayeon was practically hanging out with Dahyun and the group almost every day. Before you knew it, they had resolved their differences and took time to understand each other, making Nayeon officially part of the group of best friends Dahyun has now.

“So when do you want to go out?” Dahyun continued her conversation with Momo as she sat down with the group.

“Well you can-“

“Wait you’re hanging out after school without the two of us. Again?” Jihyo pointed to Nayeon and herself, while side-eyeing Momo.

“Oh yeah! We should invite the whole group this time. It’s been so long since we’ve all hung out together outside of school.” Dahyun excitedly suggested, stealing some of Jihyo’s pasta in the process.

“Count me out girls. Got an assignment I need to finish.”

“Yeah right Nayeon. Just admit it. You just want to ditch us so you can canoodle your ‘Jeongyeonnie’.” Momo winced.

“No. Seriously. I’m a changed woman. Can’t you tell? I’m reading books, I’m focusing more in school, I’m expanding my vocabulary and all that bullshit. Why can’t anyone see my effort?” Nayeon had finally put her book down to talk.

She suddenly punched Momo’s arm hard. “So what if I want to canoodle- ew canoodle- really dude?” She curled in grimace and continued, “So what if I want to be with my girlfriend. I have a girlfriend for a reason you guys, something that none of y’all have.”

“Now now Nayeon. That was a low blow.” Jihyo grabbed Nayeon’s shoulder, her grip hurting her more than it should.

“Y’all? This isn’t America Nayeon.”

“Yes, I know little Dahyunnie!” Nayeon pinched Dahyun’s cheeks. “We live in the southern hemisphere where it seems like no one is awake in the world besides us when it’s day time here. And there’s practically no one living on this continent despite us being the six-largest country in the world and it sometimes feel like every one that’s not from Australia forgets that we even exist!”

“Sounds like you had that pent up in you for a while.” Dahyun was struggling to talk with Nayeon’s hands squishing her face.

“Don’t even get started on the history of this country mate.” Jihyo sighed. Dahyun noticed how tired she’s been sounding lately.

“EXACTLY. DONT EVEN GET ME STARTED ON THE HISTORY OF THIS-“

“Shush! I can hear some tea being spilt from the kids next to us.” Momo whispered.

“Since when did you care about gossip Momo?” Jihyo narrowed her eyes.

“OooOOh. I bet they’re talking about how there’s a vampire in our grade.”

“That rumour’s old Nayeon…. There were no further updates after that got out.” Dahyun said.

“That’s just stupid. Vampires don’t even exist.”

“They do Jihyo. You really have to open up your mind. This world isn’t what it seems anymore. Or was it ever as it seemed.”

“Okay if I’m gonna have to hear you talk about conspiracy theories again, I’m going to shove this burger I’m eating into my ears before I go crazy from listening to you.” Dahyun cackled at Momo’s response.

“But legit, vampires are real. There are so many news reports of-“

“Okay, let’s go. The bell rang.” Jihyo quickly left the group and walked to her next class.

“Wow, Jihyo’s been so off lately.” Nayeon mumbled.

“Yeah….she’s been so tired and done with everything. She used to be so energetic.”

“Mmmm. We probably should talk to Jihyo about that.”

“Hmmm. Maybe. What do you think Mom-“

Dahyun turned around to see Momo had disappeared.

“Momo’s starting to become like that as well.” Dahyun sighed.

“Welp. Let’s get going. I don’t want to ponder over the fact that maybe our group is breaking apart after three years of friendship.”

~

“Okay, I’m going to cut to the chase because I’m tired and this day has been going on for far too long. There’s a group assignment that I want you guys to do in pairs but this time I’ll assign the pairs because life is all about working with the people you least expect. So sit down and shut up, I’ll be calling out the groups now.”

Was what Dahyun first heard the moment she stepped foot into science class from the teacher. This instantly made her nervous. Dahyun had always worked with Tzuyu or Chaeyoung or the both of them altogether when it came to group projects. Being assigned to anyone else meant she had to work with someone she didn’t know. Dahyun wasn’t exactly a social butterfly. Social interactions always put her on edge.

“Yeri and Wendy, Rose and Irene, Jennie and Seulgi………Lisa and Chaeyoung, Tzuyu and Joy and finally,” the teacher tried to hide her smirk, “Sana and Dahyun.” She then broke out into a grin, “You better work hard because I put in extra effort into choosing who would pair up with who and also this is worth 40% of your school mark. Spend the rest of this period sorting out the work.” The teacher then proceeded to close her eyes as she sat on her chair, probably to take a nap.

Everything might be calm to the teacher at the moment but certainly not to Dahyun. She has frozen in shock and complete fear. Just because she might have fantasised about being with Sana almost every day, didn’t mean she actually wanted to start talking to her. The nerve of this teacher. She knew how unapproachable Sana was and still chose Dahyun, the most awkward girl in the grade, to work with her. This is insane. She can’t breathe.

“Do you want to talk Dahyun?”

**Author's Note:**

> my first time posting on archive of our own hope you guys liked it. the good stuff is coming so please be patient. i hope you anticipate my next chapter. thank you for the support <3 :D


End file.
